


Makeover

by orphan_account



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birkhoff finds Nikita after Amanda's "makeover" and shows her that he thinks she's special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Makeover

Nikita stood in her 8x8 "room", in a red dress and too much make up. Amanda had finally had her way, and turned Nikita into what she wanted her to be.

Trying not to cry Nikita rubbed her hands over her face until all that was left were black smudges around her eyes, and a trace of dark lipstick.

She slammed the door behind her and tore down the corridor, ducking into a side corridor that she was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to be in.

That was where Birkhoff found her, almost an hour later, her knees hugged to her chest as she tried not to cry.

'You really shouldn't be in here.' He told her, sitting beside her. 'You look different.'

'Amanda got to me.' Nikita muttered. Birkhoff smiled sympathetically.

'Well, before you trashed all her hard work,' Birkhoff murmured, using the edge of his sleeve to wipe away a black smudge under her eye, 'I'm sure you looked very nice.' He added.

'Yeah, I did.' Nikita whispered. 'But it doesn't make a difference.' She added.

'What do you mean?' Birkhoff asked.

'She can dress me up in a fancy dress, and cover me in all the make up in the world, and it still wont make me anything special.' Nikita told him.

'I don't know.' Birkhoff whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 'I think you're pretty special, Nikita.'

Nikita turned to look at him for the first time, forcing herself to look into his eyes. He smiled at her, brushing her hair back.

'I like your hair.' He told her. Nikita chuckled softly.

'So do I.' Nikita answered. 'It's the one thing Amanda got right.' She added.

'I think she got quite a lot right with you.' Birkhoff whispered, leaning in to kiss her. She gasped when his lips met hers, but somehow couldn't quite pull away.

Finally, Birkhoff broke the contact, staring at the young woman.

'We really shouldn't do this here.' He whispered.

'We really shouldn't do this at all.' Nikita corrected. 'That was a mistake.' She told him. He just smiled, holding out his hand and helping her up.

'I'll walk you back to your room.' He smiled.

Nikita didn't realise just how far she'd run until they started walking down the endless white corridor.

When they reached her door, she reached for the handle at the same moment that Birkhoff did, their hands brushing against each other until they both pulled away.

'I guess I'll see you in class later.' Birkhoff murmured, when Nikita opened the door.

She just looked at him for a moment, her head and heart arguing about what she wanted to do next. Against all her better judgements she reached out and took his hand.

'Come in.' Nikita whispered.

'Are you sure?' Birkhoff asked, hesitating in the doorway as she walked into the room. 'I mean, just cos you're down here...I don't want to take advantage of you.' He whispered.

'Just come in.' Birkhoff sighed but followed her inside, still not sure if he was doing the right thing.

'Nikita, I really don't think...' He began, but she was already ssh-ing him.

'You think too much.' She smiled. 'Just relax and...feel.' She smirked, leaning in to kiss him. 'Please, for the love of God, will you get me out of this dress?' She muttered. Birkhoff nodded.

'I think I can manage that.' He murmured, reaching behind her and pulling the zipper down. 'Oh.' He whispered, when the dress fell away. Her black lingerie was most definitely not the boring basics Amanda gave out.

'Yeah...someone bought it in for me.' Nikita whispered, reading his eyes. 'Do you like it?'

'Who?' Birkhoff asked.

'I cant say. He didn't see me in it...' She told him. 'Do you like it?' She repeated.

'I like you in it.' Birkhoff nodded. 'It looks beautiful. You look beautiful.' He added, pulling her into his arms.

'And you are charming.' Nikita murmured. 'And I know from experience, charming is a dangerous thing.' She muttered.

Birkhoff shook his head, leaning down to kiss her.

'Stop talking, Nikita.' He whispered. 'Are you sure you wanna do this?' He added.

'I'm sure.' Nikita answered. 'Now, you are hideously over-dressed for this encounter.' She smirked.

'Encounter?' Birkhoff raised one eyebrow. 'I think you've spent too much time with Amanda today.' He murmured.

'Shut up and kiss me.' Nikita told him.

'I wanna be inside you, Nikita.' Birkhoff whispered, lips trailing down her neck as she pulled his t-shirt over his head.

'Please tell me you have protection.' Nikita muttered. Birkhoff bit his lip, rummaging through his pockets for his wallet.

'Yeah.' He smiled.

'Then fuck me.' Nikita fell onto her bed and pulled Birkhoff on top of her. He hesitated for the longest moment, hand skimming over her hips.

'You're not...I mean...have you ever...'

'I'm not a virgin.' Nikita told him. 'Stop talking.' She murmured, pulling his belt open.

Birkhoff slipped out of his jeans and boxers, pulling the condom from his wallet and rolling it on.

'Please.' Nikita whispered. Birkhoff just nodded, sliding into her in one swift movement. She cried out, arching her back pressing her body against his.

'OK?' Birkhoff asked. Nikita bit her lip; "ok" was not an adequate description of the intense pleasure burning through her, but she didn't think she could find a word that matched the sensation, so she merely nodded and let her eyes fall closed as she surrendered to it.

She felt her orgasm building in her stomach and rolled her hips, desperate to feel more of him.

'Please!' She gasped.

'What?' Birkhoff teased. 'Tell me what you want.' He whispered against her neck.

'Make me cum, please.' Nikita groaned. Birkhoff snapped his hips back and forth with dizzying pleasure, and Nikita screamed when the coil snapped and her orgasm exploded through her.

Her clenching walls dragged Birkhoff over the edge with her, and he let out a sound between a grunt and growl as his orgasm roared through him.

Nikita longed to stay in bed, to curl up in his arm and fall asleep, but before she could even think he was out of bed and pulling on his clothes.

Trying not to look as upset as she felt, Nikita got out a clean uniform and pulled it on, leaving the red dress discarded on the floor.

'I have to go. I mean...I have a class to teach.' Birkhoff told her.

'I get it.' Nikita muttered, zipping up her hoodie. 'One time thing, right. Take advantage of the crying girl who was out of bounds.'

'I'm not like that.' Birkhoff told her. 'I was just trying to...I wanted you to know that...I think you're special, Nikita. Even without the dress.'

'Does that mean...I mean...are we gonna do this again?' Nikita asked.

'Come and find me.' Birkhoff nodded.


	2. Special

Birkhoff woke up to the feel of cold water splashing on his face, and shuddered a little as his eyes adjusted to the light.

'Nikki?' He asked. 'What the hell, girl? Where have you been?'

'Here and there; doing this and that.' Nikita answered. 'You're gonna help me.'

'You're Division's most wanted. There's nothing I can do for you.' Birkhoff told her. Nikita just laughed.

'Not that kind of help. I'm sorry, Nerd.' She told him.

'Sorry?'

'This is really gonna hurt.' Nikita whispered, picking up a drill bit. 'Open wide.'

Birkhoff woke up again when Nikita kissed him. The throbbing in his mouth was wearing off slightly; the searing pain reduced to dull ache.

'I don't understand.' He told her.

'You told me I was special once; do you remember?' Nikita asked. Birkhoff nodded. 'You told me I was special; you made love to me...you never came back after that night.'

'I wanted to.' Birkhoff answered. 'I was going to...then you ran.'

'I didn't have a choice. They killed Daniel.'

'I know.' Birkhoff nodded. 'What did you do to me?'

'It's better you don't know.' Birkhoff raised one eyebrow in a silent question. 'If you don't know, you can say you don't know – this way you don't have to lie for me.'

'Why me?'

'You told me I was special. I'm not the only one.' Nikita smiled, kissing him again. 'I wanted you to come back. I've been thinking about you a lot. You're special too.'

Birkhoff shrugged, unsure if she was looking for an answer from him or not.

'How long?' Nikita asked. 'How long til they find you?'

'Half an hour; maybe longer. I doubt I'm priority one.'

'You should be.'

This time when Nikita kissed him Birkhoff saw it coming. He tried to reach for her, but his hands were still cuffed to the chair.

The metal rattled as he pulled again.

'That'll leave bruises if you keep pulling on it.' Nikita whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

'Maybe I don't care. Maybe I just want to be able to touch you.'

'You already did.' Nikita answered. 'Now it's my turn. I think you're special; I want my chance to prove it.'

Birkhoff tried to argue as she reached for his belt, but his words died in his throat when he realised his erection was straining to be freed from the confines of his jeans.

'I think someone likes being tied up.' Nikita smirked, wrapping her hand around his throbbing length.

'Tell anyone that and I'll be forced to kill you.'

'Who am I gonna tell?' Nikita replied, wrapping her lips around the head of his cock.

Birkhoff cried out as she started sucking on his length, her tongue dancing along his shaft as she swallowed him into her throat.

His cock spasmed in her mouth as he got closer and closer to release; a release that wasn't to be had when Nikita pulled back just before he could climax.

'Please...'

'What if I left you here, right now?' Nikita replied. 'Imagine them finding you...tied up, rock hard and begging to cum; what would they think of you then?' She smirked.

'Nikki...' Birkhoff tried to answer, but Nikita settled her weight on his lip and ground her denim-covered crotch against his erection.

He rubbed her clit through the fabric perfectly and Nikita let out a breathy moan as she leant in to kiss him.

She hadn't thought to cuff his ankles too, so Birkhoff used the leverage to thrust up against her. As he moved he found the perfect angle – the angle that hit her clit with every thrust – and Nikita gasped.

'They're coming.' Birkhoff whispered, hearing the tactical plans in his comms. 'ETA five minutes.'

'Five minutes?' Nikita asked. Birkhoff was about to speak; Nikita lifted her weight off of him slightly and then thrust down hard – at the most beautiful angle.

His cock hit her clit with more force than she'd anticipated and if she'd been standing her knees would've given out as her orgasm washed over her. Birkhoff groaned as his cock spasmed; shooting ribbons of hot cum over Nikita's jeans.

'I liked these pants.' Nikita told him as she stood up, wiping her finger over the stain. She scooped up his cum and licked her finger clean – but the wet patch was still visible. 'I need to get changed.'

Birkhoff didn't know what it was that made her tuck his cock back into his jeans and refasten his belt, but he was eternally grateful to her for the action.

'See you around, Nerd.' She whispered, walking away.

'Not if I see you first.' Birkhoff replied.


End file.
